


She sang the same old song

by Unpopular_ships



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpopular_ships/pseuds/Unpopular_ships
Summary: [Spinel stays with steven instead of going with the diamonds AU]





	She sang the same old song

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit short but still, hope you all like it!

"Spinel what do you say?" White Diamond asked. Spinel looked back to the crystal gems, they were talking amongst themselves.

Spinel turned back to the diamonds before saying "I'm staying" the Diamonds contined to egg her on to come live with them. That made her a bit nervous but she contined to stay with her choice.

"I am going to make up for what I've done." Spinel firmly stated as she gestured to the land around her.

"Fine, I we will just have to live with being lonely." White diamond dramatically said.

Steven rolled his eyes at them as he smiled. "Fine, we will be going now" White Diamond stated before she went to their pod.

Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond quickly followed behind. The pod flew off quickly after.

Spinel sighed in relief as her arms so they where a mess on the floor. "Good job steven" Garnet approved.

Spinel looked at them with a saddened expression. Spinel turned her face away from the scene in front of her.

_Her friends where moving on together without her. They never cared did they? They never cared. Why would they? What the hell am i thinking?! I am jumping to conclusions again! Of course they are my friends, they care about me. I hope so at least_

She placed hands over the sides of her head trying to straighten herself up. She straighted her body frame.

"Spinel?" Steven asked she must have been spacing out again. She plastered a plastic smile on her face as she turned to face steven.

Garnet smile faded from her face when she saw Spinel's fake smile, knowing exactly that it was fake. Steven grabbed Spinel's hand giding her to where Pearl and Amethyst are. Spinel hid behind steven, she fixated her watch on them. She didnt trust either of them.


End file.
